


Dancing with death

by I_will_sleep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blind Keith (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depressed Keith (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mentioned Keith's family, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Self-Harm, Spanish Lance (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_sleep/pseuds/I_will_sleep
Summary: How does someone's life make a complete 180 in span of so little time, from a good family to no memory and no knowledge of your own parents.World is gruel to those who have nothing important, but are always happy with what they do have.Keith had what he wanted, but got ripped right off from his line of sight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning: swearing, death, abuse, abandonment*  
When someone is thinking I write with 'x', and when someone is talking I write with "x"

Keith's POV  
\---------------------

People has always told me I was talented, gifted, smart and a little sunshine.  
I believed.  
Of course I did.  
I was only 5 years old.

I lived with my parents in Florida, we moved there from Texas when I was hardly 2 years old. Father was, if someone had asked from me, a pure Texan with a clear Texan accent. He was tall and muscular, with slightly tanned skin, darker shade of brown short hair covered his head, light brown eyes that had slight shade of gold, He was a firefighter. Mother was Korean, with me she didn't speak Korean tho, because she thought that English should be my original language. Mom was average height, she was skinny, her skin was pale with hints of times spend underneath the sun. Her hair was black with different shades of purple. Her eyes were light grey with hints of black, blue and purple.

I myself took after my mother, I'm short, slightly under average female height with feminine body, I had tiny hints of muscularity, my waist slim. My skin pure pale porcelain. My hair raven black, with very slight hints of purple in specific light. My hair reached a tiny pit beneath my shoulders. My eyes were light greyish black and purple.

In the few happy years I managed to become good friends with a girl my age, Katie, or Pidge as she wanted to be called, and with her older brother, Matt. They had a clear age difference, but still looked almost identical. Pidge had long light reddish brown hair and Matt had short lighter color hair than Pidge. Their eyes were honey brownish color. Pidge was short, even for 3 year old, and Matt's height was average.

Pidge and I got along very well even tho we were different, she was a nerd and I was just smart, we were different in many ways, but one thing made us best friends.  
Dancing.  
The love for the same thing. It was our thing, my freedom, her break. We didn't know the world that older people knew, so we enjoyed what we knew was for us.

I was a shy kid and Pidge and Matt were my only friends from age of 3 to age of 7. When I was 5 everything started to change for worse.

Mom was sick most of the time and father was never home, eventually became an alcoholic. I tried to make my mom feel better by dancing for her my many made up dances, mom did become happier around me, but she was still sick.

One time father came home late at night, dead drunk and started to break things. I of course woke up to the sound and went to look what was going on.

Father was in the living room with a baseball bat in hand. I went to my father in shock. "Papa, what are you doing?" I asked while I stepped on the broken glass pieces. My feet hurt, but I was naive and my father was acting weird and he was scaring me.

Mom came to the living room even tho she was sick and weak, just as she entered the room my father had slammed me against the wall and fell to the floor. Mom didn't get the chance to come to me when father was already going towards her. He escorted mom back to bed and after a little while returned to me.

For 2 and half years my father abused me to near death, never killing me. For 2 years my mom could handle the pain and suffering that was echoing in our house.

When I was 7, father went out to drink. Mom was very sick. It was night time I was in my room drawing, as I usually did in the evenings. It was quiet, too quiet. I finished my drawing and started to walk towards my parents room. I opened the door carefully to not wake my mom up. The light shined through the door reaching to my parents bed where mom was sleeping. I stepped carefully towards the bed my eyes landed on the bedside table. On the table, there were bottles, weird looking pills and some needles I've seen the doctors use.

"Mom, can you read for me?" I called out, no response. "Mama?" I tried again, no response. "Mom, please wake up. You're scaring me", I started to cry, still no response. I climbed to the bed since she wasn't facing towards me. I was crying out of worry. I reached out towards mom's hand, it was cold and laid in weird position. I tried to get a better look at her by getting to her side and letting my eyes fall to her face.  
I heard a scream.  
The sound was choked by painful crying.  
I was the one who screamed.

Mom's eyes were dead, but looked straight through my eyes. The drool was tripping down her chin. I heard the door slam shut and my father moving through the hall, I should have run, should've moved, but I couldn't.

Father reached the bedroom eyes landed first on her wife then me, his eyes went back and forth between mom and I. He moved quickly, ignoring mom and reached out for my head. He grabbed my hair and pulled me with him from the bed to the bathroom. I screamed and scratched his hand, struggling to get away. He threw me against the wall my head hitting the tiles hard, I didn't black out. He filled the sink with cold water. Once filled he reached out for me. Grabbed my head and pushed my head under water, my face hit the bottom of the sink.

I remember, father smelled strongly of alcohol and smoke. He had lost his job 2 years ago. I didn't realize that I had blacked out until I felt sharp pain in my waist. I was already covered in bruises and cuts.  
But this was new.  
I felt liquid drip down my chin, chest, tummy and sides.  
Father was standing right in front of me knife in hand, the knife was covered in blood and I realized that the liquid was blood, I started to cry and scream from the top of my lungs. I was in shock. I coughed up water blood mixed in it. Father brought the knife to my skin and started cutting my skin open, from time to time laid a punch in between. I was blacking out, my body covered in blood my shirt long gone and shorts stained in red, my favorite color. Father got up and laid last few hard kicks on my tummy so that I flew against the wall of our living room blood staining the wall, I coughed up a lot of blood, my body ached, I could barely breath or even move.

Father didn't say a single word, didn't show any emotion. He was cold.

He came towards me, held my head up and brought the knife to the skin near my left eye and with a quick move of his hand cut right underneath my left eye. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, the pain was unbearable. Slowly the sight left my left eye. He repeated the same process to my right eye. I fell to unconsciousness.  
__________________________________

I woke up in the hospital, at least that's what I was told. I was also told that my neighbor had called the police and ambulance. They said I had been in coma for over 7 months and missed my 8 birthday.

When I got out of the hospital, I was abandoned by my father and told that my mom killed herself. I was an orphan who spend 8 years moving from house to house, since no one wanted a blind, broken child who was suffering with PTSD, depression, mental problems and was suicidal.  
My life was a mess, the only two things that kept me going were the pills and dancing. I couldn't see, but that didn't stop me from dancing, since I was born to dance it was part of me, I couldn't stop. If I heard a song I would start to dance on autopilot, it was all muscle memory. I just didn't dance in public anymore.

When I was 16, I was adopted by Shirogane family, they had a son who was 2 years older than me, his name was Takashi, but wanted to be called Shiro. He was tall (head or two compared to me), muscular. He had short black greyish hair and he said he had long white bangs that were coming down to his face from the middle.

First few months I just kept to myself, thinking that I would be kicked out, I wasn't. Little by little I started to open up to Shiro, I told him about my family, how my father had abused me over 2 and half years. What happened to them. I told everything, even about the houses that I had lived over the years and how some of them also abused me. I talked about Pidge and Matt. I said everything about my life that I could possibly remember.  
Except, how I got blind or about the scars on my skin. Why? Because I couldn't remember. I don't remember anything after my face had hit the bottom of the sink.

Shiro had told me he had two friends named Adam and Matt, since he had been wondering if we were talking about the same Matt.

I didn't want to meet Shiro's friends even tho he insisted.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
Time skip  
2 years later

"Rise and shine, lil bro. I don't want you to be late and I'm already late."  
"Fuck off Shiro."  
"Language, Keith. Get up we need to leave in 30 mins."  
"Ugggh! Fine!" Shiro and I moved away from his or well our parents house. Shiro now owns a dance studio/school, weird right, I mean he's only twenty and is already owner of the most popular dance studio/school.  
Anyway, since Shiro owns the place he wanted me to attend and today is the first day. I also heard that his friend Adam is working there and is suppose to take part in helping me around and be my personal instructor, since I can't attend the dance classes.  
"Keith!! Get your ass out of the bed, get dressed, come eat your breakfast and let's go! Now!" "Alright, dad!" I yelled back sarcastically. I jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and teeth. I brushed my hair and put it up on a small ponytail. I left the bathroom and went to my closet, I went through every cloth I owned, which wasn't many. I mostly owned dark clothes, black and red. I insisted on those specific colors when we (Shiro and I) went shopping clothes. I pulled out black leggings (all my leggings were black) and black T-shirt and a red and black colored, size Shiro, dress shirt and left it open. I walked to the kitchen where Shiro was, giving me juice and toast as breakfast. He spoke up. "Did you sleep well?" "No. I had those nightmares again." I responded. "I'm sorry that there's nothing to do." Shiro's mood went down the hill. "It's already alright." I said while shoving the last of my breakfast in my mouth. "Shiro."  
"Mmm?" "Seriously, don't worry about it. And would you give me my pills?" "Sure, here you go." He said and gave me my pills against hallucinations and pain. "Come on, lil bro. Let's get going. Don't forget your glasses and stick." Shiro said with his older brother tone. "I won't." I washed the pills down my throat and went to put my red Converse. I put my black sun glasses on and grabbed my stick that helps me to know about my surroundings. I lastly grabbed my leather fingerless gloves, put them on and grabbed my leather bag and threw it on my shoulder.

Balmera Dance studio/school. You can study anything art related, music, art, dancing, robotics even mechanical related. You can also study different languages. I chose to study mechanical related and three languages, Korean, Japanese and Spanish. Since I would only have 4-5 class, I mostly spend my time at the studio. 

My classes didn't start until 10 am and it's 8:46 am. Shiro and I were still sitting inside his car. "Shiro, I still have hour and 13 mins before my first class." "I know, what about it?" "Is there a space where I can go and be by myself, y'know?" "Oh, yeah. The top fifth floor. There usually isn't anyone and there are only six rooms, you could go there." "Thanks Shiro."  
"Anytime, I can tell Adam to come and fetch you just before your class starts." "Alright. Bye Shiro." "See ya lil bro. Have fun." I didn't respond.

At the top fifth floor building there were indeed six different rooms, only to be used for dancing. on the doors there were golden numbers and letters hanging on the doors, from 5a to 5f. I held my hand against the fall and doors while I moved near them. I stopped when my hands hit the letters 5f and laid my hand on the door handle and opened it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets a friend?

Lance's POV

It was 8:56 am when I arrived to the Balmera. My classes didn't start until 9:45 am, so I had time. 

Usually when I step through the big glass doors at the entrance I go left, where are the classes for robotics, mechanical stuff and other classes for creativity, teachers room and the info office. But today I went right. I don't know why I wanted to go there, but I followed my gut nonetheless.

I stopped at the bottom of the staircase, I looked around, there was an elevator, but I chose to climb the stairs. 

I had my earphones on and music was blazing in my ears. My favorite song, hips don't lie, started to play. As I walked up the stairs I took some quick steps, went down a few and jumped up few. I moved my hands and body along the beat of the song. As the song ended I had almost reached the 4 floor.

As I slowed down my steps and took a deep breath. Another song started to play, but it sounded odd. I stopped the song and listened. The odd sound, no the beat of a song, came from above.  
'No one goes up there, but I'm sure that I can hear a music playing.' I thought as I started to climb the stairs to the fifth floor.

A bit earlier.  
Keith's POV

I stepped inside the room 5f. I could feel the floor that was meant for dancing underneath my feet. I walked around the room hand on the wall, I started from the door. I stepped few steps at a time. 'door, wall, corner, wall, corner, wall with windows, corner, mirror wall, corner, wall and the door.' I laid my bag and stick on the floor near the door. I took my phone from my pocket and tapped one song after another. I stopped changing songs when Stitches started to play. I laid my phone on top of my bag. I walked to the middle of the room and went into a starting position.

The first few seconds of the song I listened over it and made sure I was alone.

When I was sure, I moved. Quick but precise steps. Legs near each other, right hand on my side and left hand moving slowly to the beat. Hands straight reaching out in front, bringing them to my chest. Left hand stays on my chest, right hand moves like it would cut something. Hands above my head and I turned around few times.  
Moving to the beat I bowed my upper body. Threw my head back up in a quick movement. Shifted quickly from left to right, turned, jumped, threw my upper body down and back up again. Moved backwards, hips moving from side to side hands making movement along the lyrics. Chorus started to end.  
"I'll be needing stitches", I sang along while I brought my body to the right, right hand on my hip, left reached out in the air and dragging my left leg on the floor while I moved to the right.

Lance's POV

"Damn. They are good. I though I knew exactly every single one of the best dancers in here, I guess not," I thought to myself while standing behind the door 5f. The door was slightly open so I had been able to look inside.

The person inside danced with pride and precise movements, they look like they were born to dance and has the rhythm in their DNA. One look at the dancer and I was in trance, I couldn't move, I was glued in place. They danced like it was the last day, with full of enjoyment and energy. It was hypnotic.

I was shaken out by a firm cough behind me. I straightened my back and put on a wide nervous smile on my face and turned around slowly.  
"H-heyyy Adam my best instructor teach, h-how ya d-doing on this f-fine morning?" I asked stuttering. Adam my dance instructor and Spanish teacher stood behind me unfazed by my awkwardness.  
"It is fine morning indeed, and I'm sure that you should be on the forth floor, Pidge and Hunk were wondering were you are and Coran was asking for you". "Ooh, yeah. I suppose I should go for them then," I said quickly and started to walk away. "Oh and I'm sure you and the new kid can meet later on," Adam added. "A new kid, wait, so they are gonna study here?" I asked pointing my index finger towards the door 5f. "Yes. Now go before Pidge manages to destroy Coran's nerves," Adam says calmly. "Yes sir," I say as I run off.

Adam's POV

I watched as Lance run towards the stairs. I turned my attention towards the door and knocked, I didn't want to scare the kid even if he could sense a presence of another person. The music got turned off and I hardly heard the steps nearing the door. A short boy of age 18 opened the door. He was wearing mostly black except for the red and black dress shirt that was tied around his hips. Black glasses covered the eyes of the boy.  
"Yes?" The boy asked with a quiet, almost even soundless voice. His voice was shaking, body trembling right hand on the door handle and the other tightly around his chest as if for protection. I spoke up.  
"You're Keith Kogane, correct?" "Yes,and you must be... Adam, r-right?" Keith's voice trembled, but words were still said quietly and slowly. I smiled a little and responded.  
"Yes. I came to pick you up earlier that Shiro told me to, since I think I should show you around," I said it like I was reading lines out loud from a script. "Thanks, and please don't be formal with me. It's a bit uncomfortable, since you are friends with my brother, I-I just thought it would make sense," Keith said it like a 5 years old kid who had nerve talked to anyone before.  
"Understood, Keith. Shall we go then?" I asked smile forming on my lips.   
"Yes, let me just take my stuff," Keith sounded a bit relaxed and smiled a little.

Time skip  
Keith's POV

Adam was easy to talk to and he was very nice and kind. He was the perfect teacher. He told me that he would be my Spanish teacher and that if there's anything troubling me I could go to him.

Adam brought me to my first class after he had showed me the most of the school.

My first class was in the first floor. The class wouldn't start in 30 minutes. So I still had time. Adam and I exchanged farewell and see ya later, and I stepped inside the room.

I wasn't alone in the room tho. I could hear sounds of metal hitting the floor and tools being put back down on the table. I walked towards the sound until it sounded just inches away from me. I moved a little bit away to the left. I chose to call out to the person, since they didn't seem to notice my presence."H-hey". 

"Holy crow!" The now noticeable male screamed and jumped a up from the place he had been sitting on. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to f-frighten you," I said panicking. "Oh no, noononono. It's fine. You just surprised me that's all," the boy said calmly and continued. 

"I don't think I've seen you before, you new?" "Yeah, my name's Keith, I'm starting here today," I said as I offered my free hand for a handshake. The boy responded immediately. 

"My name's Hunk, and I'm second year, I presume you're second year too since you're in this class," the boy, Hunk took my offered hand and squeezed it tightly, it wasn't a painful squeeze, but a comforting one. His hand was a lot larger than mine and it was warm. I spoke up. "Yeah I'm a second year, it's very nice to meet you," I said while we let go of our handshake. "Same here. Hey if you don't mind me asking..." I noticed that Hunk was hesitant. "Go ahead, ask away," I reassured him and prepare myself for the question. Hunk sighed and spoke.  
"It's rude to ask but, are-are you   
b-blind?" "Yeah, I am. I have been since I was 7," I said as calmly as possible. "I'm sorry to hear, dude. Hey if you need help or well friends I and my two other friends that you should definitely meet, would definitely be your friends." "Thanks, I don't need any help, but friends... I've never had those before," I said. Hunk was about to respond, but his phone informed a call. He apologized to me and excused himself, I felt myself smile. Something about Hunk made me feel welcomed, he was nice and I wanted to meet his friends. 'Even if they wouldn't like me, it would be worth it.' I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *warning: swearing, panic attack. Mention of blood, death, destroyed house.

______________________________________

Hunk's POV

*talking to phone*  
"Hey Pidge, what's up?" I ask them.  
"What's up? WhAt's uP?! How. Dare. You. Even ask what's up, when you know exactly what is up." They scream at me through the phone.   
"I'm sorry I left you alone to handle Lance's problems, but I really had to finish my project."  
"Yeah, I get it. Oh hey, listen this. Lance said he was hypnotized by this dancer he saw."  
"And you ain't letting him forget that he just told that to you?"  
"Nope!" They said popping the 'p'.  
"Yeah figured as much. Oh btw I think I just met Lance's new crush."  
"I don't have a crush on them!! Hunk you traitor!!" I heard Lance screaming before Pidge could answer.  
"Sorry buddy, but I'm pretty sure you do." I said calmly.  
"Shut your damn mouth goofball! Sorry 'bout, Hunk. Anyways gtg, see ya at lunch."   
"No prob, see ya then." I said and hung up and returned to the classroom.

As I made my way to my seat I saw Keith walking around the back of the room, dragging his hand on top of the desks. I cleared my throat and asked.

Keith's POV

"You looking for a seat? If so, don't worry the back seats aren't taken." I heard Hunk say.   
"O-oh. Thanks." I responded awkwardly back and sat down near the corner in the back seats. Little by little the classroom started the fill with students and lastly the teacher walked in and started the class. Luckily the teacher didn't make me introduce myself.

Time skip~

My first class was over and next I had Adam's class, aka Spanish. I hadn't memorized the place yet, so I wasn't exactly sure where the Spanish class was. So as much as I hated to ask help. I heard footsteps nearing me.  
"Hey Keith. What class do you have next?" It was Hunk. I was a little surprised to hear him talk to me.  
"O-oh w-well, I have Spanish next." I stuttered a response.  
"Oh sweet, me and my buddy have Spanish too. Is a teacher named Adam, teaching you?"  
"Yeah. Why?" I questioned.  
"We could walk together and you could meet Lance, my buddy from childhood."  
'oh yeah, he wanted me to meet his friends. Might as well, since we have the same class and all.' I thought and responded to Hunk. "Sure, why not."  
"Sweet, come on, let's go. Lance's a bit childish and is very strict about schedule bcuz of his large family, and he's a bit of an idiot." Hunk let out a huff of a laughter. I smiled.

Lance's POV

I was getting a bit impatient for waiting Hunk. Yeah sure the guy was at the first floor, but he was quick in his movements, unusually quick for a guy his size. I had long legs, but I was still a bit shorter than Hunk.

I turned my head and noticed Hunk walking towards me. I pushed myself off from the wall I was leaning on and turned myself fully towards my friend. My gaze landed on the person walking next to Hunk. I didn't notice right away that they were talking, or more like Hunk was talking to them.   
I looked at the person from head to toes. They were clearly a hell of a lot shorter than Hunk, heck they were shorter than me.  
'They're probably a tiny bit taller than Pidge.' I thought to myself.  
The person was wearing all black, except for the red and black dress shirt and red Converse. They wore black fingerless gloves and black sunglasses...  
'Who the heck in their right mind wears sunglasses indoors.' I thought.  
They were carrying a leather bag, swung over their shoulder.

I let my gaze fall and stopped at the person's right hand. They were holding a white stick that had small red stripe on the top and bottom part of the stick. I wasn't able to think about the fact for long, since I heard Hunk calling my name with a wide grin placed on his face.  
"Lance! Hey buddy."   
"Hey to you too." I said and put on my I'm angry and pouting, face.  
"Oh Lance, don't be like this." Hunk sighed.  
"Y-you're right he's a bit childish."  
"I told ya so." I heard Hunk and the other person, who sounded like a dude, talk.  
"I'm not childish, weirdo!" I barked to the boy.  
"W-w-weirdo?" He stuttered.  
"Lance, that wasn't nice." Hunk said calmly and a bit accusingly.  
"You know what else isn't nice? Leaving while your friend, might I remind you, from childhood has a problem and is talking to you." I responded.  
"I'm sorry buddy, but I did-" I didn't let Hunk finish his sentence.  
"You left me alone with Pidge, and you know how they hate my guts."  
"Pidge?" I heard the boy whisper.  
"I am sorry Lance and you know it. Wait, Keith do you know Pidge?" Hunk asked the boy, named Keith.   
"W-well, I did know someone with that nickname, she was my childhood friend."  
"Oh. Wait, so you aren't fr-" Hunk was cut off by a school bell.  
"We should get to class." I said and entered the classroom, Hunk and Keith behind me.  
'So even emo can get friends? I don't think There are many people called Pidge, but wait, he said it was a nickname. Arg! Why do I care? Sure the Keith guy looks interesting, mysterious, cute, hot-. Wait what!

Adam's POV

I was already in the classroom before the bell rang. I was standing in front of the room checking some papers and greeted the students. It was noisy in the hallway right behind the door. I didn't get the chance to leave my position when the door opened. Very confused looking Lance and apologetic Hunk walked in, both boys walked to their seats in front of the class, after the boys I saw Keith walk in. I didn't notice him until he was right next to me.  
"Oh good lord!" I shrieked as I looked to my side, I didn't hear his footsteps at all.  
"I-i'm sorry." Keith apologized.  
"No no, it's all good, Keith." I said.

Time skip, lunch (cause I can, sorry not sorry)  
Keith's POV

Hunk and surprisingly, Lance asked me to join them for lunch. Hunk asked cause he wanted me to meet his other friend. Lance asked, cause he wanted to apologize for calling me a weirdo, since I did tell him I was blind. 

We took our food and left to search our table. Lance said their friend had already chosen a table for them and was waiting there. Hunk insisted on carrying my food for me even tho I said I could do it myself.

"Hey Pidgeon, get your shit together and stop searching, whatever you are searching! I'm still wondering that. I mean, we've been buddies for, what 3-4 years and you still haven't told as what you're looking for." Lance yelled.  
"It's none of your fucking business, Lance." I heard someone say, anger covering their voice.  
'I recognize that voice, it sounds a bit different, but the same sarcasm and tiredness could be heard underneath the angry tone.  
"K-Katie?" I asked my voice failing me.  
"What the-, only few people call me that. Who- Keith?!" I noticed that they were struggling to form an actual sentence.

Pidge's POV

I was sitting by a white roundtable, waiting for Lance and Hunk to show up. I was on my laptop searching through every surveillance camera footage, every school from middle schools to high schools, that were in Florida or close to it. And all this for over 11 and half years to just find my missing best friend.

I heard footsteps nearing my table and fast, then I heard Lance yelling at me, tho I didn't even raise my gaze from the screen in front of me.  
"Hey Pidgeon, get your shit together and stop searching, whatever you are searching! I'm still wondering that, I mean, we've been buddies for, what 3-4 years and you still haven't told us what you're looking for."  
That made me even more pissed and I lost it.  
"It's none of your fucking business, Lance." I looked up and noticed a third person behind Lance and Hunk.  
"K-Katie?" the boy asked, voice trembling and failing him.   
'I recognize that shy voice and sad excuse of raven colored mop of hair, that's apparently in a ponytail.'  
I was shocked and didn't know what to say.  
"What the-, only few people call me that. Who- Keith?!" I stuttered, and failed at forming an actual real sentence.   
Keith nodded. I could feel all of my stress, worry and helplessness just vanish. 

"Keith fucking Kogane-" I stood up.  
"Where the fucking hell have you been? All these past 11 and half years. I haven't heard a single shit from you! I got really scared and worried when after a year, the first thing I heard from Kogane family is that you mom died!" I took a deep breath and changed the tone of my voice quiet, almost a whisper.   
"And for 6 months I chose to let you recover, but when I finally come to visit, the house was abandoned, furniture destroyed, class pieces covered the floors. Blood stained the floors and walls. I went to your room, on the floor were blood trails. I collected your old drawings and your only toy, your hippo." Tears started to fall from my eyes.  
"The actual fear and guilt hit me, when I picked up the poor stuffed animal. You never left without it." I glanced at Hunk and Lance. Their expressions showed shock. Their eyes were wide as plates, their mouths were hanging wide open.

Keith's POV

"And for 6 months I chose to let you recover, but when I finally come to visit, the house was abandoned, furniture destroyed, class pieces covered the floors. Blood stained the floors and walls. I went to your room, on the floor were blood trails...." After those words I couldn't hear anything anymore.

(She doesn't know anything.  
No one knows anything about you.) 

'No, please stop!'

(Why should I?  
It isn't my job to end anything.  
It Is Your Job To End It!) 

'Leave me alone!' 

I started hyperventilating. I could feel it. I could hardly breathe. It felt like I was drowning.

Panic attack.

A nasty feeling that makes me hallucinate and makes me paranoid.   
It felt like I couldn't stand for long anymore. I was losing air from my lungs.

Pidge's POV

I noticed Keith wasn't with us mentally anymore.  
I jumped to a run towards my childhood friend. Last inches I closed by a jump. I hugged him. I hugged him tightly in fear of losing him again. I spoke up again.  
"I was so, so worried. What happened to you? How's life for you now?" I felt him flinch in my grip, but after a while I felt him hugging me back.  
"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry Katie." Keith said, his voice almost soundless. I heard Hunk sniffing in the background. And I heard Lance take a breath.  
"Wait, Pidge is a girl!?" That snapped me back to reality. I remembered we were still in the schools cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *warning. Panic attack, thunder storm, swearing

Keith's POV

"Wait! Pidge's a girl!!" I heard Lance yell.  
"I kinda had a my doubt," Hunk announced hesitantly. Pidge sighed.  
"I didn't exactly care whether you guys saw me as a girl or a boy," said Pidge.  
"Wait wait wawawait! Waaait!" Lance yelled. "So you're telling me-US! That you lied about your name and didn't tell uS the truth about yourself?!"  
"Lance, calm your shit down man. Technically I didn't lie about anything, since no one asked and I just didn't tell you my actual name bcuz I got used to the nickname," Pidge explained with the kindness with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.  
"How ever the thing is, I'm clad you told us," Hunk said.

I heard movement near me. I flinched, a hand was laid on my shoulder. I didn't start to panic since I recognized the large hand.  
"Well, isn't this a joy to my eyes. So how's the school treating ya, lil bro?" I heard Shiro ask.  
"In my opinion, he's doing fine," a gentle voice came from near Shiro.  
"Holy fu-," Shiro didn't get to finish.  
"Takashi".  
"Sorry Adam."  
I exploded into laughter.

Time skip, two hours  
Pidge's POV

I followed Keith around and told him a lots of stuff he had missed.  
Keith didn't have many classes that day, so he said he was gonna spend some time at the studio, I of course went with him. I was honestly I bit scared that he was just an illusion, and didn't want to let it be that way.

I don't know what happened to him in these past years, but I know him. He has a golden heard, even if it's in pieces. I wanted to find him for so long, but I was unable to. But now, I can at least try fixing him.

Keith walked to the fifth floor and once we reached the final floor, he kept walking, his other hand on the wall. I watched him with concern, but didn't talk, since I figured he didn't exactly want to talk about his problems nor about the pain. Keith stopped in front of the room 5f, opened the door and stepped in. I followed inches behind.

Keith's POV

I knew Pidge was following me. I knew she was concerned about me and curious about my health. I also knew she knows I don't want to talk about it.  
"Hey," I ended the awkward silence in the room 5f.  
"Yeah, what's up?" Pidge asked.  
"You, uhh, wanna dance together again?"  
I could hear Pidge's surprised gasp.  
"Of course you dummy," Pidge responded.  
"If I'm the dummy, then you're the workaholic," I responded with pride.  
"I guess I can't disagree." We both started to laugh.   
'I missed this so much.' I admitted to myself.  
"So what song?" Pidge asked, snapping me back to reality.  
"How 'bout Brother by Kodaline?" I asked.  
"You sure? I mean, it is a good one, but it does have a strong meaning, and if you haven't changed. Well-" Pidge started.  
"I know I read the songs way too well! But... I'm dancing with you, so I can take it," I said with sadness in my voice.  
"Alright, I won't push it. Since I know you, well knew, you've changed. But once your mind is made, it won't change," Pidge said, I heard in her voice that she was smiling.  
"Katie, one more thing. Can you p-please, m-maybe, tell me what you look like?"  
"Sure. My hair's still the same color, but shorter. It's about a shoulder length. I'm wearing a bright green, a bigger than me, hoodie. Light greyish blueish short shorts. And dark green Converse. On my nose, I have big round glasses," Pidge said with a hint of pride in her voice.  
"Thanks, I think I can imagine your looks, I think it fits ya," I reassured her.

Lance's POV

"Hey Lance, I think your feet has a mind of their own," Hunk said laughing.  
"What do ya mean?!"   
"I mean, did you even notice that we're at the fifth floor, and our room is a floor below," Hunk giggled.  
"Yeah, I noticed. I just wanna know more," I said.  
"Know more about-"  
"So what song?"  
"That sounds like Pidge. What's she doing here?" I asked Hunk.  
"How 'bout Brother by Kodaline?"  
"That sounds like Keith," Hunk said.  
"What do you think they're talking about?"  
"Lance, don't ask foolish questions. Obviously I don't know,," Hunk had a bit of irritation in his voice.  
I started to move closer to the room 5f, since I figured they would be there.  
"You sure? I mean, it is a good one, but it does have a strong meaning, and if you haven't changed. Well-" I put my back against the wall near the door.

'What's going on? I've never heard Pidge talk like that,' I thought to myself.  
"I know I read the songs way too well! But... I'm dancing with you, so I can take it." I flinched. 'Keith snapped.'  
"Alright, I won't push it. Since I know you, well knew, you've changed. But once your mind is made, it won't change." I was starting to get guilty for listening, but I couldn't help it. Keith reminded me of a hurt cat I once found in a cardboard box on the streets, in the rain.  
If you looked close enough, you would be able to see the fear, guilt and hesitation in his face and movements.

'Why do I care so damn much? Sure, he's fragile, but independent. He's strong, but needs a savior. God, what's this feeling. It kinda hurts.' I thought as I started to make my way to the floor below, Hunk followed.

Third POV

As Lance and Hunk made their way to the floor below, outside the weather started to stain the sky with depressingly dark grey clouds.

Keith and Pidge were almost finished with the dance when a blindingly bright light cut the sky in half.   
Pidge just jumped from the sudden brightness. Few seconds later the roaring rumble of the thunder shake the building. Keith hadn't noticed that bright light, but rumble shook his whole body. 

The terrifying roars of the thunder and the rain that slammed against the windows. Keith's legs turned into jelly, his throat felt dry. The piercing pain around and on his eyes made his eyes water.   
Keith wanted to scream.

Keith's POV

My legs betrayed me. I slammed my hands against the floor as a second, even louder roar broke through from the sky. I wanted scream, yell, anything that would release the fear and pain. Anything!  
But you can't.  
I could hear my father's angry, drunken voice echoing, no. Ringing in my head.  
You are worthless.  
'No. Please stop!'  
Do ya remember what happens  
to kiddos like ya?  
'Please. STOP!'  
'I'm sorry, I'm sorry'  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I started whispering before I blacked out.

Pidge's POV

I was a little surprised by the strength of the thunder.

I turned my attention back to Keith. I didn't notice him at first, since he wasn't on my sight of view. I turned my sight on the floor. Three he was. Laying on his side, his knees by his chest, hands holding them tightly. His face, that I could barely even see, covered with his raven black hair.   
Keith was almost in a perfect ball shape.

He was a trembling mess. I felt bad for him. I stepped closer. I could now hear him, with his almost non existing voice whisper, "I'm s-so s-s-sorry". Keith's voice was breaking.

I realized that he wasn't with me mentally anymore. No. Keith was clearly caged up by some kind of trauma. Something had triggered his panic attack.

I was in no position to help him, since I was too weak to carry him. And a thought flashed in my head.  
I left the room, hesitating first. But I had to help him.

Hunk's POV

I noticed that Lance was really out of it today. So I wasn't surprised that he fell on his ass when a scream echoed in the halls.   
"What the hell was that!?" Lance shouted while he got up from the floor.  
" I don't know man. Maybe one of the students is being teased by someone."

I now heard our names being called, more like shouted.   
"Huuunnk! Laaaaannce!!" It was Pidges' voice. Lance walked to the door and peaked out.  
"Pidgeon? What's up?" Lance asked calmly.

I went to Lances' side. Pidge was out of breath.  
"You *pant* It's *pant* Jesus fucking *pant* Christ. *sigh* It's Keith. He's having some kind of panic attack and I have to take him to someone. But I can't carry him! He needs help!" Pidge explained. Lance and I didn't dare to ask more. 

We ran the stairs up and through the hallway to the door 5f. Lance was the first to enter the room.

______________________________________

Meet my good friend....  
Cliffhanger...

I'll go.  
Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *warning : slight panic attack

Lance's POV

I stepped inside the room 5f. At first I didn't see anyone, I did hear a faint noise of heavy breathing. I looked around. In a quick movements of my head my eyes landed on a small trembling figure in the corner if the room. 

The thunder was still roaring outside. I stepped closer and took a quick look at the figure. In a quick choice of my judgment I could tell it was Keith, lying on the floor doubled over himself in a shape of a ball. He was so small, that I could have easily mistook him as a child. He wasn't wearing his dark glasses, so I was able to take a look at his face, except his face was covered by his long, thick and beautiful raven colored hair. His skin was pale like just fallen snow.

I sat down beside him. I reached out my hand, but it was quickly slapped away. Keith's hand moved fast. His eyes were soon after met with mine. 

'His eyes were beautiful', I thought to myself

Keith's eyes were like purple galaxies full of stars. They were mostly purple with hints of blackish and greyish hues. But what made clear that he wasn't alright, was the clear dark fogs in them. 

Keith's eyes reflected fear and pain in such glow that it was indescribable. I had no choice, I had to take him away from this room.

I quickly grabbed Keith and took him in my arms in bridal style. Keith started to kick and scream.  
I was a threat to him.  
I ran out of the room quickly, Pidge and Hunk following. Pidge was starting to have her own worry weighting her shoulders.  
Hunk was scared, worried and sobbing.  
______________________________________

I was running in the second floors hallways, people gave me dirty looks, but some gave worried gasps.

We arrived to the infirmary quickly. Pidge slammed the door open. Allura, the nurse of Balmera school, jumped at least a meter in the air.   
"Where's the fire?" Allura asked with her British accent clearly in her voice.   
Alluras' face dropped as her eyes landed on Keith.  
"Lay him on the bed, quickly now. And return to your classes." Allura said running around her office, papers flying around.  
"Can I s-stay with him?" I asked as Pidge and Hunk were walking out the door.  
"I don't see why not, you can stay and make sure no one else enters in here."  
"Alright."  
"Stay here, I'll be right back." Allura said as she left the office in a hurry.

I couldn't watch Keith suffer, but I couldn't leave him either. I held his hand tightly. He was trembling uncontrollably. I could hear him whimpering and almost soundlessly whispering "I'm sorry".

In ten minutes Allura returned with Mr. Shirogane. 

Mr. Shirogane walked next to me, his expression was grim, sad and worried. He didn't say anything, he just sat down next to me and Keith.

Keith's POV

It was cold.

But my hand felt warm, hot, even.

People were talking somewhere.

The voices were gentle and calming. Comfortable feeling fell upo me.

But it was still cold. So very cold.

"I'm sorry"  
"so, so sorry"

It was dark.

No.

I was covered in blackness.  
Drowning in deep black ink.  
I was just an empty shell of a once happy and innocent child.

I wanted back the good old days.

"Who am I?"  
"Who was I?"  
"What am I"

"You are useless"  
"unimportant"  
"worthless"

"-th?"

"-eith?"

"Keith?"

Someone's calling my name.

It was a nice sound.

I haven't heard someone call my name like that in, oh so many years.

The voice was so full of love and comfort.

It...

"M-makes... M-me feel.... A-all fl-fl- fluffy i-in-inside," I stuttered almost soundlessly.

"What was that?" I heard Shiro asked, a smile in his voice.

"What was what?" I heard another voice ask. I didn't recognize it.

I opened my eyes one at a time.  
First I was met with a complete darkness. I opened my right eye and a blurry light hit my eye.

I was able to make out two figures.  
The one nearest to me was Shiro. The other one was tall, lanky, a bit muscular.

Shiro noticed my questioning expression and spoke up. "It's Lance, you remember? One of Pidge's friends?" I nodded in response.

I tried to sit up, but Lance stepped close to me and landed his warm, very warm, hand gently on my chest.  
"No, no, lay back down. I think you should rest a bit more," Lance said. I just closed my eyes again and nodded in response.  
______________________________________

I woke up after awhile.   
"Good evening princess," now I've learned to recognize that flirty, annoying voice, that belongs to Lance.   
"W-what?"   
"Y-you d-do know t-that I-I'm a m-man, r-right?" I questioned. 

"Yes, I'm very aware," Lance said.


	6. Chapter 6

~Lance's POV~

"Yes, I'm very aware," I say, amusement lacing my voice.  
"So, did ya have a nice rest?" I questioned the short boy.

"I-I... Y-yeah," he stuttered.

'Cute, so very cute. Wait what?!', I thought to myself.

~Time skip.  
Adam's POV (wuut, omy gosh)~

I can't say I wasn't surprised, I was, I really was! I mean, it isn't everyday that Shiro asks favors from me. Heck, he doesn't even ask favors from Matt, and he and Matt have been friends for a long time. Long before I joined the group.

Speaking of Matt, I'm suppose to pick him up in 30 mins. Shoot.

I walk down the hallways to find Pidge sitting by the wall, opposite to the door to the nurses office.

Pidge was holding her knees tightly to her chest, her short messy head laid on top of them. She was holding her big round glasses tightly in her hands, like her life dependent on it.

As an adult, I wanted to comfort her, since it didn't need a smartass to confirm that her behavior was because of Shiros' little brother.  
All I was able to bring myself to do, was a simple few pats on the head, ruffling her hair gently. I let out an exhausted sigh.

"Would you like to join me and Keith?" I asked calmly.

"To where?" came a muffled sound from the short one.

"To pick Matt up from the airport. You remember?" I said.

"Yeah, why not. I'm sure Matt would start crying his eyeballs out when he sees Keith," Pidge said. She let out a soft laugh while she raised her head and put the glasses on their specific spot on her nose.

I looked as Pidge got up and walked to the door. She turned around to look at me, a mischievous smile on her face and a blinding light of new found determination in her eyes. 

"I'll pick Keith up quickly, then we can head out," she said and turned her mind towards a new mission, get Keith, pick up Matt, make fun of Matt. 

Poor Matt, he has the smartest little sister, whose life job is to make his life a bit complicated. 

~Third POV~

Soon the trio had arrived to the parking lot of the airport. Pidge had to drag Keith out of the car.

Adam was the first to spot Pidge's older brother in the crowd, since he had the advantage of height.

As Matt was waiting for his luggages to arrive, he looked around trying to find his friend. He hadn't been informed that Adam wasn't the only one picking him up.

Soon enough he spotted his luggages and picked them up and moved away, only to get picked off of the safe ground by his friend.

"Good to have you back, Matt," Adam said as he hugged his a little shorter friend.  
"Good to be back," Matt replied with surprised yelp. Now that he was higher, he could see the light mop of hair that belongs to his younger sister and wiggled his way out of the grip of his taller friend, only to wrap his own hands around his dear nerd that is his younger sister.

"Pidge, my own baby sister came to pick me up from the airport. Awww, I'm flattered".

"Fuck off me Matt. I just came to see you make a fool out of yourself," Pidge said and tried to push his brother off of herself.

Matt made a dramatic gasp. "Language young missy".

Matt spotted a slightly taller than Pidge, male behind his sister and whispered, "Who's behind ya?"

Pidge turned and looked back at her brother. "That's Keith, remember, from childhood?"

Matt took a better look at the raven haired male.  
"Really? That's Keith?" he asked as the tears started to form in his eyes.  
Pidge nodded. "Matt. He isn't the same anymore. Sure his personality is the same, but he's more scared and isolated than ever," she whispered, sadness lacing her quiet voice, and continued. "He's been through a lot more than we could ever imagine and he's blind".

Matt's excited and happy face fell. He let go of Pidge and stepped closer to Keith.

"Hey Keith, remember me, Matt, Katie's older brother?" Matt spoke with a broke voice. Hope filled his expression as Keith nodded and turned his head towards the source of the voice.

He wore mostly black. Red converse, black leggings, red 'n black flannel, under it was a black crop top with a odd V shape.

Keith's hair was long and framed his pale porcelain face. Most of his face was hidden behind his front hair and the black sunglasses.

On his hand he held a white stick with a red stripes on it and a red point on the side that faced the ground.

Hesitantly, Matt made his way towards the short male. He swung his arms experimentally around the other and hugged tighter as he felt the short boy snake his arms around his back.

"I'm so glad to see you again," Matt said as the tears fell down his face like a waterfall.

"Me t-too," almost soundless whisper responded.

"I think I'm gonna cry too," Pidge said from behind her phone. You see she had started to record the whole thing since Matt had let her go.

"You should, then we all would be crying," Adam said, gesturing towards the hugging and crying mess in front of the two, while wiping his own tears from his eyes.

Soon they made their way towards Adam's old Volkswagen. Adam sat behind the steering wheel and Pidge on the passenger side. Matt and Keith in the back, since Matt didn't want to let go of the short male and ended up hugging him the whole way to Shiro's house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *W A R N I N G: self hate, self harm, negativity. If these are triggering do not read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My God.  
Poor Keefy, he has some gruel demons. 
> 
> But I have to do this to Keith, this story has to go like this.
> 
> There's a little teaser...

Keith's POV

It honestly was a little weird having so many people around me again, don't get me wrong, I'm happy to have Katie and Matt back in my life and of course their friends. 

But it just, it isn't the same anymore.  
I want to see the people I'm around, I want to recognize them when I see them somewhere. But I don't think I can ever have that. 

When Adam, Matt and Pidge left, I excused myself to my room, Shiro's friend Allura came over, and I didn't want to be in their way. 

I know Shiro says I'm not a bother, useless nor anything in those categories. But I can't get the demons that have made their home inside my mind out of me. 

You're useless.  
I know. 

Waste of space.  
I know. 

No one likes, cares, nor even wants you.  
I... K-know. 

Slowly, I made my way out of my room, I stopped in the hall and listened if Allura and Shiro were still downstairs. I didn't hear anything, except my own breathing. 

'They probably left'. I thought, as I continued walking towards the bathroom. 

It's true when people say old habits die hard. 

It was difficult being blind 8-16 year-old who was jumping from foster home to foster home. No one wanted me. 

I know I'm covered in scars, but because I can't see them, doesn't mean I don't know where they are, the scars i do know for sure, are the ones under my eyes and on my arms, stomach and thighs. 

Sure, I know I'm dancing on a thin string, but dancing isn't the only thing that can give me the relief that I need, though I never go too far. 

I entered the bathroom and soon enough I had the razor blade in my hand. 

1 cut  
  
3 cut  
  
6 cut

I heard the front door open and close, it surprised me and I accidentally cut too deep, I tried to hold in a scream. 

'it h-hurts. It n-never hurted t-this m-much'. I thought to myself. 

I could hear the footsteps coming up the stairs and closer the door of the bathroom, some muffeld noices were yelling something, but I couldn't hear them. I felt dizzy and my leg were giving out, I felt myself falling. I hit the cold, unforgiving floor. 

Right before I blacked out, I heard the bathroom door open harshly and someone came to my side. 

______________________________________

You are the couse of the pain that people around you feel. You are the reason why people leave you behind.  
  
I already know that.... 

If you already know that, then why are you still here, living, walking over these grounds?  
  
Why? I-I don't k-know....  
J-just leave m-me al-alone!

Like the other people left you?  
Believe me, you hate being alone, left behind and I am the only one who has stayed by your side all these years. 

... You're a monster. 

Wrong. I am you, your scars your pain, all of you. You are me and I am you.   
Y o u a r e y o u r o w n m o n s t e r. 

___________________________-_-________________________

Lance's POV

It's been couple days since Keith's panic attack, I haven't exactly heard much about his current condition from Shiro or anyone.

Pidge has been distant since yesterday morning, when they got a call from Matt, but refused to talk about it to me or even Hunk. I mean, c'mon. I kinda do understand if ya ain't talking to me about it, but not even to Hunk! Jesus Quiznacking christ.

I'm getting really worried. I try to get at least some kind of information from Mr. W. but he too, refused to give away anything. He did continue teaching me and helping with my choreography, as usual and seemed like nothing had changed.

All my classes were over and I was headed to the dance studio building and the fourth floor. When I was at the bottom of the stairs that were the last obstacle between me and the fourth floor, I heard Pidge's voice. 

They sounded off, I could clearly hear in their voice that they were sobbing, and because of that it was hard to tell what they were saying.

I was able to tell that they were talking to their brother, Matt.  
Matt himself didn't sound any better than his younger sibling.

I quietly stepped a bit closer. 

Finally, I was able to make out the words they were saying....

But after hearing them.....

I wasn't sure if It was a good idea after all....

"M-Ma-tt... Th-that b-b-be-better be a-a joke...." Pidge managed to stutter through the sobbing. 

"I wish it was, lil sis..." Matt whispered.

"What the g-goddamn h-he-hell! I-I d-don't wa-want you t-to co-come... h-here a-a-nd t-t-tell me t-t-th-that K-Keef I-is in c-coma!! 'Cuz th-at ain't f-f-fucking f-fu-funny!!" At this point Pidge was screaming.

'Keith is...

... Coma...' 

_____________________________________________________

Four days earlier  
Shiro's POV

Shiro's phone  
Call connected

"Hello? Who's this?"

"Ah, hello. I'm so sorry to bother. Am I talking to - - - -?"

"Yes..? Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! My name is Takashi Shirogane, just call me Shiro."  
I quickly responded. 

"Alright, what business are you calling me for?"

"You were in one of my little brother's foster homes families own kid, am I correct?"

"Um, yes..? My family has been a part of all that foster home thing. But Um, excuse me, who is your little brother?" he asked in confusion. 

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, again! His name is Keith, Keith Kogane."  
I slapped myself mentally. 

"K-Keith! Oh God. H-how is h-he? H-he f-finally found a family?"  
I could hear him cry. 

"Yes, I'm his adoptive older brother, now he lives with me. My family adopted Keith two years ago."  
I was a bit surprised. 

"Oh thank the lord, I have been so worried, bless you and your family."  
"How may I help you?"

"I was just wondering if you could come and visit him? He starts school tomorrow, but he's feeling down. So I want to help him, and I thought that maybe seeing his friend would help."  
I sighed in relif, when he started to sound normal again. 

"Of course! I will come visit tomorrow. Just tell me where."

"Thank you so much! I will owe you,  
\- - - - ! Here, *address* Florida."  
"I hope to see you soon and meet with you face to face."

"Me too, Shiro. And thank you, goodbye."

"Bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nyehehe, here's a little teaser.  
This is a phone call that happened a day before Keith started school and... All the shit went down.
> 
> Call was between Shiro, and the person who found Keith in da bathroom and this person also called the 911 and informed Shiro.
> 
> Nyehehehehehee.
> 
> Bhyee


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W A R N I N G: Mention of blood, self harm

_ **James's POV** _

It's been a day since Keith's adoptive older brother called me and I still have under 24 hours to go before I arrive in Florida.

Shiro did say Keith wasn't feeling well, but I hope that he hadn't fallen too deep.

I crossed my fingers in my mind and hoped the best.

_ **Time skip to Florida** _

I have arrived to my destination, it's now 6 pm and I still have to find the address Shiro send me few days ago.

I drove by the bus stop and looked through my phone, trying to find the address. Once I located the address I put it on the navigator and drove off.

30 minutes later I had arrived to a nice normal sized, two store house. It had a nice little rose garden at the front, mostly red roses 'Keiths' favorites', some blue ones and few black ones.

I exited my silver BMW and made my way down the little stone path that led to the front door. I raised my hand to knock on the door, but a little paper note caught my attention.

_To James Griffin_

_ Hey, I went out with a friend somewhere around 16:40 pm, in the hopes that you and Keith would be able to catch up._

_ Keith himself does not know that you are arriving, so be prepared!! He's very paranoid, as you might already know._

_ Have fun, be civil and act like innocent 5 year-olds._

_ Takashi _

_PS. _

_ I'll be back around 22:00 pm. On the fridge door is my number (if you didn't save it), call if something is wrong. Btw, the door is open, incase Keith doesn't open the door. _

"*sigh* He's a great older brother. " I said to myself as I opened the door carefully. 

"Hello! Anybody home!? I tried knocking, but no one answered and the door was open!" I listened as my voice echoed through the house. 

Of course I knew Keith was home, but I was a bit put off by the fact that the house was dark and quiet. Not like quiet quiet, but like creepy, dead silent, kinda quiet. 

I started to make my way up the stairs. "Hello?" I called out again. As I reached the top of the stairs, I noticed that the light was leaking out from under two doors, one was close to me and the other was farther down the hallway. 

I stepped closer to the first floor, I heard a heavy 'thump' sound coming from behind the door. Soon, so very slowly a red liquid fell from under the door. The panic rose to my throat, "please no," I pleaded and quickly ripped the door open. 

It took me a moment to get my thoughts in order. The sight of Keith on the bathroom floor shocked me. Keith apparently got dizzy and weak from the too deep cut that was still bleeding, a lot. While he lost his palance he fell and hit his head on the corner of the sink table, and hard. And then hit his head on the hard floor. 

I noticed that Keith had blacked out. I called the 911, and when the ambulance had arrived I called Shiro. 

I explained what happened, and drove behind the ambulance to the hospital. 

_ **James's POV** _

_It's been a few days since I arrived to Florida._

_The doctors said that Keith had hit his head quite hard, and the double hit was too much for his brain. They can't say for certain how serious the damage is, since the blows to his head and the major blood loss were just too much for his heart, brain and body._

_Doctors said that Keith almost lost his life that night._

_For now he's in a medically indused coma and in isolation, because he needs specific care and is _ _special _ _case._

_ **Time skip > 16:38 pm. ** _

I was walking back to Keith's room with my coffee in hand. I was just walking past the front desk until I heard someone calling out to me.

"Mr. Griffin?" a young nurse, that I've learned to know as Romelle, was standing in front of the front desk, looking straight at me.

"Yes?" I questioned as I approached her.   
"Mr. McClain over here, would like to see how Mr. Kogane is doing, and since you happened to walk past, I thought you could take him?" Romelle gestured to a young, about the same age as I, tall, tan male with ocean blue eyes. I could tell that he was Keith's type.

" Sure, I was about to return there anyway."  
"Oh wonderful!" She said cheerfully.

I turned around and started to make my way down the the hall, noticing McClain following behind.

The silence lasted about five minutes.

"Who are you exactly?" McClain asked. I halted midstep and turned around to face him.

"My name is James Griffin. Ywo days ago I arrived here in Orlando, by Shiro's request. I'm from El Paso, Texas. I'm from a family that fostered Keith for a little while and I met him through that. I became his friends, but we lost contact five years ago. How 'bout you?" I answered his question.

"The name' s Lance McClain, I met Keith on his first day of school. I'm also the friend of his childhood friend."

I continued to make my way back towards Keith's room.

On the way, I explained to Lance what had happened and what was Keith's condition at the moment.

We arrived to the door and I opened it. The room was dark, the only light source was the table lamp that colored the room to its warm yellowish hue.

The room was homey, with a couch and an armchair under the window. In the corner was a flat-screen TV. The room had two doors, one let outside to the balcony and the other to the hallway. On walls that had the doors had also windows. The curtains were closed, so no one would be able to see inside.

Middle of the left wall was a wide hospital bed, the sides up, white sheets and the soft pale violet curtains hiding half of the bed behind. The soft humming of mashines and the small and rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor, were the only sound in the room. Or it was supposed to be.

I noticed that Shiro had arrived and fallen asleep on the red leather armchair by Keith's bed. The little hue of green from the heart monitor shading his face.

"Shiro looks more tired than he usually does, especially now that I can see him up close," Lance said in a quiet whisper, I only nodded in response.

Shiro has been very worried about his little brother and has almost forgotten to sleep.

I walked in and next to Shiro, I shook him gently awake and offered him the coffee before he could say anything.

I waved to Lance to walk inside and close the door.

Shiro and Lance gave each other a small wave.

I took a quick glance at Keith's unnaturally pale face, and said that I had to step outside and make a call.

** _Lance’s POV _ **

As James made his way out the door, I turned my attention to the small, pale boy in front of me. I sat down on the chair that was opposite sides to where Shiro sat.

_Keith Kogane, _laying in front of me, on the wide bed, under white sheets and in white hospital clothes. Face paler than before, mask that helped him breathe sat on top of his nose and mouth, tubes and wires attached to his body. Anyone would have thought that he was dead, if not for the calming and rhythmic beeping of his heart.

I took his cold had in mine and massaged tiny circles on his tiny hand with my thumb.

_' You are strong, beautiful and have the fire in your heart. I know you are making it through this. _   
_We all are waiting for you, Pidge and Matt are worried sick. Hunk has been stress baking, James is watching over you. Shiro is over worrying about you. _   
_I'm not sure how to feel, we've known each other for almost two days, and I think I could not stand it, if you died right here... _

_You are so fvcking strong, you can get through this, we- _ _ **I believe in you. '** _


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning : panic attack

  
*

_ **Keith's POV ** _

_It's black, voices echo in the black void of nothingness._

_The beeping echoes sharply, like it's trying to pierce through my head._

There are at the very least four different voices.

_I feel so empty, so... numb... so lost..._

_ **"Where am I?"** _   
  
_ **"Who am I?"** _

_These different, and complicated questions flote through my hazy mind, making me more and more confused. _

_The voices quiet down, and a different sound barks loudly. _

_ **Crying ** _

_Not like a hungry baby demanding food, but the kind that breaks every tough guys heart. The sweet, heartbreaking, soft, but painful sobbing demanding release, realif and freedom of the horrid pain that has no end... _

______________________________________

_Like a _ ** _Devil _ ** _demanding to be let inside, if not, the _ ** _Devil _ ** _forces its way in. _

_It _ ** _Blocks _ ** _all the senses. _

_It _ ** _Destroys _ ** _the memories. _

_It _ ** _Makes_ ** _ you forget the faces you know and the names you have heard. _

_It's _ ** _Killing, _ ** _it's _ ** _Torturing, _ ** _it's like _ ** _D_ ** ** _ancing with Devil_ ** _ itself... _

**_"How long?" _**

** _ "Why me?" _ **

** _ "Who is 'me'?" _ **

** ________________________________________ **

** _Time skip _ **   
** _Matt's POV _ **

It's been months...   
Apparently, since Keith was put under medically indused coma, his system failed him and died for a long while.

When his heart started slowly and weakly beat again, he fell into coma that wasn't indused medically.

It's been almost 7 months since then...

Pidge and I visit at least once a week...

Shiro and Adam visit when possible...

James had to leave after few months...

Hunk can barely stop crying nor stress baking. He visits when he feels like he can and is able to.

Lance... Poor Lance. He visits every single day and stays in the hospital the weekends. He barely sleeps, we're glad that he is eating and drinking like always. Only thing that is different is that he barely hangs out, or talks with anyone. He keeps talking to Keith the most, he's most informed about his condition than anyone. Shiro and James talked about Keith to Lance, they said everything they knew and Pidge and I talk about the time we were kids.   
Lance tells Keith everything about himself and his day in school and home. Sometimes Lance does his homework in Keith's hospital room.   
  
  
  
  


Today September 26th. Over seven months since Keith was brought to hospital.

Today I had come alone to visit the small Korean.

When I arrived at the hospital and the hall Keith's room is, nurses and few doctors were running in and out of his room. When I got closer to the room, I could hear it...

_**The rabid beating of the heart monitor**_

_ ** The yelling of the hospital staff** _

But one noise grabbed my utmost attention...

_**The heart shattering and ear bleeding screaming...**_

_ ** The scream** _

_ ** Louder than pigs....** _   
_ _   
_ ** Louder than tires screeching...** _

My heart was filled with relief and my only thought was

_"Keith's awake"_

________________________________________

About 2 hours ago the screaming ended and turned into quiet sobbing and mumbling of conversations.

Plus 1 hour later the door in front of me opened and the doctor stepped out of Keith's room.

"Are you friends with Mr. Kogane?" a gentle woman's voice asked. I stood up and nodded.

"My name is Matthew Holt. If you don't mind me asking, is Keith alright?"

"Well yes," the doctor hesitated.  
"Keith woke up in a shock and was in a really deep subconsciousness. He's in the right direction. But I must warn you."

"A-about what, ma'am?"

The doctor sighed sadly. "Mr. Holt, Keith woke up with amnesia."

*

** _Keith's POV _ **

_Restart. That's what people call when they want to start over._

_Second chance, is the same thing. A second chance in life for those who might have asked for it._

_A new start, that's what people do when they want to have a new chapter in life, that can be better than the last._

I didn't ask for neither of those.

The doctors told me about my condition, my life before I was hospitalized, who I live with, my friends and family.

But they didn't tell me about my parents or how I got blind, they did tell me that I was hospitalized because of my suicide attempt and how long I was in coma.

"Over seven months!!" I barked out.   
"Yes, Mr. Kogane." the doctor said and continued. "If I may continue, your adoptive brother is going to be here in an hour with few of your friends, but before that, I would like to discuss with you about a little change in your life here on out."

I sighed, and calmed down.   
"Yes, what is this about?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"We think that in this bad of a condition, your friends and family support may not be enough. Your mental state is way worse and your blindness are in need of a 24/7 support, but other people should not be allowed to be abandoning their own problems-"

"Absolutely not, I don't want to be a burden," I cut the doctor off.

"As you said. So how 'bout this. We help you out and support this funding, and your 24/7 support with keeping your mental state stable and being your eyes is a service dog. A young and protective husky named Kosmo with a heart of gold."

I was so thankful and happy to hear that people actually cared about a broken person like me and thought a way to help me recover in a different way with more support. And my dog lover heart was thrilled.

Of course I was still weary of other people and the people that were my "friends" and "family", yes I trust the doctors, but I haven't heard their voices yet.

_ **Time skip, an hour ** _

I was all ready to go and Kosmo was already with me and I could almost feel the excitement and happiness that radiates from him. His furr was silky soft and he was a big boy. I was told that he was wearing a red vest, that had with white letters words:  
"**Service dog**  
**Do not touch****" **

I heard the door open, three different foot steps walk in, the one I noticed was the doctor who was talking to someone.

Doctor mentioned his name, Shirogane. His voice and name sounded so familiar and brought warmth to my chest, I didn't know why, but I knew _I could trust him._  
One word swam through my mind and I had to say it out loud or it would crush my mind.

"Shiro?" I asked quietly.

All noise died down, heavy steps neared me and Kosmo. Kosmo signaled that I was in no danger by laying down on the ground.

"Hey kiddo, you remember my name?" the man, 'Shiro' asked.

His words and voice were warm and reminded me of the good times. I don't remember him, but I can feel the familiarity, I know him.

"I don't remember anything, but I know you," I responded with hesitation.

"Alright. I came to bring you and Kosmo home with your school mates and friend, he isn't your only friend, but he was here the most," Shiro said with a laugh.

"Hey!! Don't expose me!" A male voice cried.

Voices flooded into my mind.

"_Hey, again, Keith. _  
_I came to visit again. _  
_Umm, I came alone as usually._  
_Every one is really worried about you." _

_"You, keithy, it's me Lance and I just wanted to come talk to you" _

_"Hey, I hope you w-wake up s-soon. _   
_I really miss your beautiful voice and your dancing, heh, yeah I s-saw you dance" _

_"_Lance... "


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwh ❤️💙! This is my favorite chapter, I love this story, even though it is not that good.

** ___________________________________________ **

** _Keith's POV_ **

It's been a little over three months since I got home from the hospital. I've been seeing a therapist twice a week and have few check ups once in a while.

My friends(?), Pidge, Hunk, Lance and others, we've grown closer, especially me and Lance. Lance has been a little protective and asks every day how am I. He's sweet and he cares about me, even though I'm nothing but broken pieces, and he like has this extra sense about me** (Pidge's words), **that when I'm sad or having panic or my PTSD attack he's by my side in seconds.

I still don't remember my childhood nor much anything.

I've also had few nagging feelings, like my legs have been twitching. It's like my body is trying to remind me of the old me.

Music is something that I seem to like the most, and it's like my heart is trying to lead me to follow the rhythm that's vibrating in my veins.

But the feeling is different, it's sad and kind of empty.

_Like... _

_Something is missing... _

Shiro has been telling some stuff for me from my 16-18-year-old days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**13:36 pm**_.

"Shirooo?!" I listened as the words echoed through the halls and jumping off the walls.

"_Yah?_" I heard a muffled response.

"Can ya halph meh?" I asked with a child like tone.

"_Sure, kidd_o," I could hear heavyish steps get closer to my door. Kosmo shifted a little, but didn't go anywhere from his spot next to me on my bed.

"Wha da ya need, kiddo?" Shiro asked as he stepped in my room.

"Can you choose a song from my music list?" I asked as I offered my phone to him. Apparently my hand had been stretched out away from Shiro since Kosmo moved and gently pushed my hand to the left with his slightly wet and cold nose.

I could hear Shiro's gentle and fond laugh.   
" Sure thing, kiddo," Shiro said as he took my phone off my hand.

Kosmo moved more and laid his big head on my lap, I started scratching behind his ear.

"Oooh! There you go," Shiro said as he pushed play.

My foot started to jump up and down a little.

_"Cross my heart and hope to die _

_" I don't need another guy _

_"To fight my battles _

_" To over shadow me "_

I stood up and started swaying from side to side a little, and when the music picked up, the rhythm took over me. 

I closed my eyes and let my body move as it liked. 

_" I got this handled _

_"I don't need rescue _

_"You can call me a princess all you like"_

The movement became wider and stronger. 

I feel alive. 

  
I feel comfortable.

This is my way of expressing.   
I don't need my damn eyes to see, I only need my heart. 

My way of writing my own quiznaking story 

_"How to treat me like a queen~ _

_" Yey yeyey"_

I could feel Shiro's soft and fond look on my back and Kosmo circling around me, moving with my rhythm, making sure I didn't bump into anything by gently pushing his nose on my hip. 

My past be dammed, my childhood can kiss my ass, I don't want to know them, because it feels like if I do I would regret it. 

_"Well you better bow down on your knees _

_"Can I get a yes your majesty? _

_"So treat me like a queen _

_"Yey yeyeyey"_

I heard another pair of gentle footsteps coming towards my room. I didn't mind, even though in the back of my mind there was a nagging feeling that said **don't show your weakness. **I was feeling invincible. 

"Just like I remembered, beautiful, angelic, alluring and untouchable," I heard Lance’s words and it made me smile. 

"That is damn right, I am untouchable and invincible." I am feeling that giddy feeling, what is it called. 

Oh yeah, 

I'm **_Happy. _**

The music neared it's final beat and my body came to a halt. 

Long, warm hands wrapped around my small waist. Only one person has these comforting warm arms that don't make me flinch away anymore. 

_Lance._

Lance spun me around to face him.   
"You seem a lot happier than you did last month, cariño," Lance said with a lot of fondness that just fell out like a waterfall. 

"That so, sharpshooter?" I asked with a teasing, child like tone. Lance really is good at any shooting game you put under his nose. 

"Yup," he responded with a lowered voice. 

I let a tiny giggle escape my lips. I could hear Shiro walk away through the hall. 

More warmth surrounded me, warm, so comfortable. 

Lance’s breath gently fell on my face. His hands slowly moved to my hip bones, left hand rising to my face. He captured my chin between his thumb and index finger, lifted my face up a bit and closed the distance between our lips. 

  
His lips were soft and warm, the kiss wasn't rushed, not filled with lust. Just soft, gentle and filled with love and fondness.

Our lips parted for a moment, and we catched our breaths. Lance connected our lips again and deepened the kiss. He pulled my body closer to his by my hips, I hadn't noticed his left hand return to my hip bone, I slowly lifted my arms around Lance's neck and rose up on my tippy toes.

Lance’s tongue touched my bottom lip, asking for permission, I opened my mouth in acceptance.

As the kiss deepened more, Lance’s hands traveled slowly to the back my thighs and he lifted me up, I crossed my ankles behind Lance's back to help him keep me up.

Lance walked backwards a few steps and sat down on my bed, still holding me. I uncrossed my ankles and folded my legs next to Lance's thighs and now I was straddling Lance's lap.

We slowly slowed down until we separated our lips. We both were breathing heavily, but Lance had a love sick expression on his face, no doubt about.

Lance's arms snaked around my waist again and he gently kissed my cupids bow.

I tightened my grip around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. Lance let out a breahty laugh and laid his own head on mine.

"I love you, mi corazón, mi vida." Lance whispered in my ear.

Yeah, I'll be alright from here on out.

"Te amo _**siempre**_, _Lance_." I whispered back.

_ **Translations** _

_ **cariño = sweetie or honey ** _

_ **mi corazón, mi Vida = my heart, my life ** _

_ **Te amo siempre = I love you forever ** _


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying, you are
> 
> *warning : fluff

  
** _3rd POV, 5 years later, 13.30am_ **

" Go on now kiddos! I have a date with the stage!" all of the 9 students laughed at their dance teacher's comment.

But as commanded the kids dressed up and left, most of them saying that they'll be watching him from the audience.

About 5 years ago, Lance had asked his insecure, suffering from PTSD, blind boyfriend out, the past 5 years was filled with arguments, crying, laughing, you name it, but Lance wouldn't change anything.

The two of them started to do duo dancing about 4 years ago. When they first performed together, someone filmed them and put the video online, it went viral in span of two hours and it spread worldwide.

Calls started to arrive to the Balmera non stop, requesting the duo to perform in different locations and causes, all for the good cause.

Today especially was very important to Lance. He's been planning this for months after he heard they'd be performing for charity for orphanages. Today was their 5 year anniversary and it was very special for him and Keith.

Keith had been shaking in his boots for months and damn it if Lance was going to let his love down. For Keith was caring soul and he wanted to be part of helping the orphanage and foster care system, to help the children who feel lost and unwanted, since he knows the feeling that the children feel.

Lance would make sure that this night is more memorable and meaningful than anything else.

_ **19.44 pm** _

Lance ran out of his car, that he left in front of the opera house, with his blue sport bag hanging off his shoulder.

Lance was greeted by Pidge and his brother and Hunk and Shay.   
"Hello, lover boy, you aren't even late this time," Pidge joked.

"Pockets full? Shiro is already inside with Keith and Kosmo," Hunk added as Shay giggled.

"Shut the fuck up Pidge, I'm nervous! Thanks Hunk!" Lance yelled as he made his way inside and to the back stage.

Shiro was the first one to greet him and slapped him in the back as he left to go find Adam.

"Hola, mi vida," Lance said as he snaked his long, big, tan arms around his lover's abdomen.

Keith giggled, "Hola, sharpshooter. I missed you, how did the class go?" Keith asked as he turned around in the taller man's arms and kissed him on the lips with affection and undeniable love.

"I missed you too, the class was great, but not winning the moments with you," Lance responded as he snuggled his nose into the messy hair that was in a messy pun.

Keith had come a long way, he still doesn't remember everything, example, he still does not remember his parents or what happened to them. It's all good, he's getting better day by day, even though some nightmares scare the living shit out of both of them, but like Lance said, he wouldn't change a thing, Keith is a lot stronger and smarter than he seems.

Tiny pushes cut Lance's train of thought, Kosmo was demanding attention by nudging his leg. "Hola to you too boy, you ready to help us out again?" Lance questioned the big Husky as he scratches behind the dogs big ears. Kosmo responds by wagging his big poofy tail from side to side.

Kosmo helps Lance and Keith a lot by guiding Keith if he takes a wrong step or is about to hit something or lose his footing, that's why no matter when nor where they dance Kosmo is always part of the show, mostly by circling the duo from a good distance away and steps in when needed, and today, Kosmo has an extra job that only Keith and the audience doesn't know of.

_________________________________________

The clock is nearing half past eight and Lance is getting more and more nervous and Keith can notice the fidgeting of his boyfriend.   
"Lance, you alright?" Keith's voice dripping with worry. Lance snaps out of his trance, "O-oh it's nothing, princessa, just nervous, you know, this is one of the biggest events so far," Lance responds and laughs nervously, but Keith let's it go, for now.

"Okay boys, it's show time and remember, you can't make us any more proud than we already are of you two," Adam says from behind the two and pats Lance in support and for encourage.

Three of them step on the stage, with Kosmo first and Lance leading Keith. The whole room roars to life and as they stand at the middle in stance and ready to rock the stage and leave a big ass mark in everyone's minds.

The first notes begin and both swing from side to side and as lyrics start, Lance moves

_Am i the king of nothing at all _  
_And you're the queen of nothing at all_

Lance keeps moving his body like he owns everything and everyone, he's relaxed and has fallen victim for the rhythm incraved to his soul. 

_I cross my heart and hope to die _   
_Take one step at a time _   
_Got your back if you got mine _   
_Ohhoh~_   
_One foot in front of the other _

Keith started to move, trusting his heart and soul for the man leading him, guiding him to the next step. 

_One foot in front of the other_

They trust each other, and even if Keith can't see, Lance will be his eyes, now and forever.

The song nears its final note, Keith in Lance's hold, both taking deep breaths. Lance hugs Keith close as Keith tightens his legs around the Cubans waist. They lean in and as the last note ends and the room erupts into applauds, whistles and praises Lance kisses the small male in his hold. No words exchanged, just their lips telling the word for them without a sound. Emotions swirl in their chests and Lance lowers Keith to his own two feet.

Confused, but trusting as Keith listens Lance call Kosmo to their side. The husky sits down next to Keith and let's the Korean brush his small hand through the silky fur.

The room falls quiet and gasps are heard as Lance, with shaking legs falls on his knee, holding a tiny red box in hands. 

  
"K-Keith... Mi hogar, mi amado ... Te amo.. I love you so so much you have no idea. For over five years, we have been going through some rough times and a lot more, but believe me, I would never change the days, hours, minutes, not even the seconds spend with you," by now Keith has an idea where this is going, and is already letting the silent tears fall.

"Jesús ayudame, I love you so much and I would love you in every life possible. Keith..." Lance takes a painful second to take a deep breath and looks back at Keith, knowing he can feel his love filled eyes on him.

"Keith Akira Kogane, can I have the honor of changing your last name to mine? Keith, mi amor, will you marry me?"

Keith was shaking, hand lifted up to his mouth and tears streaming down his red tinted pale porcelain cheeks. The gravity taking his feet under him, and every single one in the big, spacious room held their breath.

Small mumbling came through the room. "W-what..?" Lance questioned with shaking voice.

Keith jumped to his feet and threw his pale arms around the tan neck, trusting the other to catch him as he let his body collide with the other.

"Yes, I'll let you change my last name, " Keith let the words fall in Lance's ear.

It was now Lance's turn to let the tears fall. He picked Keith up, holding him oh so impossibly close and let the love fall off his lips by connecting the rosy lips of his fiance with his own. The room roared to life once more.

_His fiance! _

_His Keith! _

_His, only his, his, Lance McClain's everything! _

After everything they went through, Lance can hold Keith for eternity and everyone will know that the boy with pale porcelain skin, rosy lips, and blind eyes that hold a galaxies in them, belongs to him.

_A new chapter has begun from the very words Keith said as he clung himself to the Cuban. They are both strong, but only together, they are capable of saving the universe and different worlds. _

_________________________________________

** _4 years later, Keith's POV_ **

** _To you, father_ **

_"_ _ **Piece by piece** _ _ he collected me up, off the ground where you abandon things. _ _ **P** _ _ **iece by piece** _ _ he filled the holes that you burned in me at seven years old and you know, he never walks away, he never asks for money, he takes care of me, cuz _ _ **he loves me. ** _ _Piece by piece he _ _ **restores my faith, ** _ _that a man can be kind. _

_Piece by piece I fell far from the tree and I will never leave her like you left me, and she will never wonder her worth, because unlike you I'm gonna put her first, you know. He'll never walk away, he'll never break her heart, he'll take care of things. _ _ **He'll love her. "** _

\- Your son, Keith McClain 

  
  
  


** _ Translation  _ **

** _ Hola = hey, hello _ **   
** _ Mi hogar, mi amado = my home, my beloved  _ **   
** _ Te amo = I love you  _ **   
** _ Jesús ayudame = Jesus help me  _ **   
** _ Mi amor = my love  _ **


	12. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith remembers....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Merry Christmas everyone, or whatever you are celebrating, good luck with finals if you have them.
> 
> Here is a small present for all of you beautiful peoples out there, you're all amazing! ❤️💙

** _Epilogue_ **

_**Keith's POV**_   
**_Two years later _**

  
The early dark morning let the slowly falling big bright moon light shine through the hastily thrown closed curtains.

The heavy, but durable weight of Kosmo by his feet brought comfort alongside with the large hand resting on his right cheek, caressing the scar underneath his eye.

I let the small, but soft smile form on my lips as I let the sounds around me wake me up. The muffled sounds of early drivers, the almost silent thumping of Kosmo's big fluffy tail against the mattress, the soft snores coming from down the hall, and the tiny laugh that made it out of his husband's mouth.

"What are you smiling at hot topic?" Lance said as he kissed my forehead.   
"Aww, you think I'm hot," I answered with a heavily sleep laced voice as I opened my eyes, letting Lance see the dulled Galaxies he oh so much loved.

As Lance laughed out a quiet laugh, i asked the time Lance managing to answer _06:09._

I got up and dressed for the day, light gray sweatpants, dark red sweater and my long, thick hair pulled into a messy pun.

Lance had already left the room as Keith stepped into the hallway with Kosmo, warm wooly socks scraping the wooden floor as he let himself be carried by his heavy feet through the hallway.

As he had walked the hallway millions of times he stood behind a door, letting the familiar smell of burning wood and brewing coffee surround him with comfort as he knocked on the door, the snoring stilled momentarily until picking up again. Keith opened the door walking toward his four-year-old daughters bed, Kosmo dutifully sitting in the doorway.

"Keira hunny, time to wake up," He said softly as he sat down on the bed.

The girl stirred, letting a small yawn inform her father of her waking up. She sat up, greeting a good morning as she rubbed the rest of the sleep away.

Keira dressed up with a little help from Keith and both with Kosmo on their heels made their way downstairs just as Lance was putting his shoes on.

Keira ran to her papa's waiting arms giving him a good morning kiss on the cheek as Keith came up and hugged them both. Taking their daughter off of Lance's arms Keith kissed him deeply and wished him good luck with his students.

_________________________________________

"Keira, sweetie, it's time to go. Daddy has couple of things he needs to do today," Keith called out with Kosmo sitting by his feet in his vest, Keith keeping a tight hold on the handle, weather from the nervousness or rage he didn't know.

Only a minute later did Keira come in full winter clothing, taking a hold of Keith's hand and holding a purple stuffed hippo in the other. She opened the door and locked it so Keith didn't have to.

With Kosmo in lead the three started to make their way down the pavement towards the city.

The cold December breeze colored their cheeks and noses red, letting the wind blow through Kosmos' thick fur as they neared Keith's old home where Shiro lived with Adam.

Keira let go of the warm hand and ran the last steps and rang the doorbell. She stepped aside as a full on smiling Shiro opened the door.

"How's my favorite pretty niece doing this fine morning?" Shiro said as he picked the giggling girl up.   
"Is Adam ready to go?" Keith asked from the driveway, receiving an answer from Adam himself, Keith blew a kiss on his daughter's way and waved a bye, promising to his older brother to pick her up before dinner.

_________________________________________

The clock hit _11:16. _After over 4 hour silent ride from Orlando to Miami, ride taking longer because of the longer route, Adam finally stopped near the Miami-Dade County.

With a stiff sigh Keith steadied himself. He thanked Adam and told him that he would call when he was ready to leave.

Keith stepped out of the car with Kosmo standing strong by his side. He closed the door and crouched down next to Kosmo, steadying his rough breathing and telling the husky to take him to the door and front desk. Getting up on his staggering feet and trusting his safety to take him to the destination, they made their way towards the door to the prison.

Kosmo lead Keith to the front desk dutifully, letting a soft park inform the Korean and the lady behind the desk.

"Hello, how may I help you, sir?" The lady asked kindly.  
"Hello, I called here three days ago and asked for a meeting with Trevor Kogane," Keith replied with a hint of uncertainty.   
"Ah yes, Mr. McClain! We've been waiting for your arrival. Here, let me just call a replacement and I'll lead you to the room," the kind lady said.

After the other employee arrived the lady led him to a room, guarded by two police officer, and a third one, telling his name was Kolivan, who would be in the room with Keith and Trevor.

Kosmo was fidgeting by Keith's feet, sensing the heavy atmosphere. Kolivan was standing behind Trevor, who was cuffed to the metal table between the two.

"Hello son. It's been a while," Trevor finally spoke, with a surprisingly kind and soft voice, like he was afraid of breaking the blind boy in front of him.

"Hi, it's been a while indeed, about 21 years. How's life treating ya?" Keith asked, voice still guarded and letting a small amount of his Texan accent slip.

"I don't have lot to say, but seems like you have a story to tell," Trevor laughed, making Keith relax a little and smile.

_'He's changed.'_

So Keith told his father from the little pieces he still did not fully remember after his 7th birthday, Trevor filling in the blanks and telling about Krolia, Keith's mother. Keith told about the time after Shirogane family adopted him, about Shiro. Talked about starting the school when he was 18. Told about Holt siblings and how Matt helped him find Trevor and how only Matt, Adam (Shiro's husband, Keith explained), himself and Kosmo know that he was visiting. Talked about Hunk and Shay. Told his father about his suicide attempt, his coma, and his dance career.

But lastly, Keith talked about Lance, his amazingly perfect Husband and how he stayed through all of the painful moments from the beginning. Told his father about his amazing four years old daughter, Keira, who looked up to Keith with pure adore.

After 3 hours of catching up, both stood up and Trevor, carefully asked for a permission to hug his son. Granted, he approached his broken, pieced back together blind so, and carefully as if afraid of breaking Keith again, like he was thin glass, Trevor draped his large hands around his about 2 and half heads smaller son. With a surprised flinch, Keith hugged back.

Keith breathed in his father sandy smell, hugging tighter. After they pulled apart, Trevor once again apologizing for what he'd done to Keith.

"Past is in the past, pop's, you can't change it anymore," Keith said as he started to make his way out.

"Tell that husband of yours to take damn good care of you and your daughter. I'll hope to meet both of them soon, and tell them that you remember something, I bet he deserves to know," Trevor laughed.

"I'll see you next year, pop's, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Keith, I love you, my baby boy."

_________________________________________

For the first time in seven months, Keith let himself smile without stress or heavy weight on his shoulders.

He left with Keira in his arms, leaving Adam to finally explain to Shiro what happened. Arriving home to a worried Lance pacing the floor. Without explanation he gave Keira to him and told him to put her to bed.

When Lance returned, Keith had taken the vest off of Kosmo who now layed happily on the living room carpet. Lance sat down on the couch with Keith on his lap, kissing with passion, but not letting it go any further.

"So, where the hell were you, kitten?" Lance asked as he gripped Keith's hip bones tightly, not allowing his large hands go any further down before the explanation.

Keith laughed as he layed on Lance's chest, listening to his strong heart beat. "I visited my father."  
  



End file.
